Stand Still Look Pretty
by astronomysnap
Summary: Brooke Davis and her friends are off to Flordia for their senior trip, what started as just a vacation will become an expierience that wont be forgotton. [One Tree Hill The OC] Brooketh,Brucas,leyton,naley,jeyton,tim and kaitlyn [lol], and so much more!
1. The Breakup

**authors note;; **_yes i realize that this chapter is way short. i had a major brainfreeze and couldnt think of anything else. I also realize that this is the OC. Well, this particular fanfiction is an OC/OTH crossover. dont worry, chapters will get longer. This is my 1st ff, please review _

* * *

"Seth, we arnt breaking up... But i need a break." Summer Robberts yelled at her boyfriend Seth. They we're having another argument and Summer had decided that she was done babysitting him. "But Summer, we can work this out. You know we can, we always do," He cried desperetly to his brown headed girlfriend of 4 years. "Seth, i love you I do... but i need a break from our relationship." Summer's eyes filled with tears. She hated doing this to him, Seth was her soulmate. He was the one that she would be with for the rest of her life, she knew that. Summer just wanted a break from him, he was childish.. Seth kind of reminded her of a 12 year old. He just wasn't mature enough to keep a steady relationship. "Summer... would it make things better if i took you to Comic Con? You love Comic Con, expecially since you get to sign autographs as 'Little Miss Vixen.'" He smiled, pulling out two tickets to the very popular for geeks, comic book convention. "No Seth, you love it there. I just go because you make me... If I had a choice I would'nt go." Summer said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Listen to me, I love you. That will never change, but I think it would make our relationship stronger if we just put it on hold for a little bit." A tear rolled down the side of Summer's cheek.

* * *

Seth frowned and walked out the door to his car. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Seth knew that he needed to get out of Newport for a little while or he would just end up running to summer frantically, and that wouldn't get her back. So he decided that he would go on a vacation to the farthest place from California. He was going to go to Flordia. Seth drove home and ran upstairs, he packed himself two small bags, making sure to put Captan Oats, his plastic horse, in a safe place. Seth sat down at his computar and bought two plane tickets to Flordia. He then picked up his bags and threw them in his car. Seth drove towards the airport, his music blasting loudly. His flight was at seven o'clock and it was already 5:30. Little did he know, the girl he would end up falling for was all the way across the country, packing her bags to go on what seamed to be the greatest senior class trip ever.


	2. The Flordia Mix

**Authors Note;; **_see i told you it would get longer. lol, as the story progresses i will be able to write more.  
Please feel free to review._

* * *

"Come one P.Sawyer we have to go nowwww! Haley and the others are going to leave without us!" 18 year old Brooke Penelope Davis tapped her foot eagerly as her best friend Peyton Sawyer was finishing a CD. "Brooke, our plane doesn't leave for practically 5 hours... We will have plenty of time." Peyton looked over a Brooke and laughed to herself. Brooke was ready to go, her hair was tied neatly in a sideswipe ponytail, and she was wearing an outfit that she had designed just for the plane ride to Flordia. "What if the plane decided to leave early Peyton? They will leave without us and then your ass will have to carry me to Flordia!!!" Brooke was the type of girl who would overreact if something was even remotley wrong. Brooke started to pace back and forth to get her friend to hurry up. "Okay Brooke, calm down. Just let me finish 'The Flordia Mix' it's going to be the best mix tape I've ever made," Peyton's shoulder lengh hair was in its usual curly form.

* * *

Peyton was a beautiful girl, just not in a traffic stopping way. She had very natural beauty that secretly Brooke envied sometimes. Brooke, on the other hand, was traffic stopping beautiful. She was the captain of the cheer team and could get any guy at the snap of her finger. "Fine... Why do you make mix's for everything we ever do? It's not like we can play them over the airplane speakers for everyone," Brooke finally gave up pacing and made her way to Peyton's bed. As she sat down Brooke began to focus on all of the artwork Peyton had plastered on her wall. They we're beautiful pictures that often reminded Brooke of heartache, something she had recently had a lot of. "So... are you and... Lucas.." Brooke paused after she said his name. Although she had pretty much 'set him free,' Brook still felt resentment towards Peyton for dating him.

* * *

Brooke loved Lucas, he was the one true thing that she ever had. Brooke thought that her relationship with him was solid, but both times she had been wrong. Peyton was also inlove with Lucas, and she proved that from taking him from Brooke on two different occations, and it had hurt her so incredibly bad. "Do me and Lucas what? ..Brooke..?" Peyton had to snap her fingers to get Brooke back into the room. "Uhm, do you two have anything planned for the trip?" Brooke finally said with a remorseful look that was unseen to Peyton. "Oh.. Not that I know of. He and Nathan will probably want to hang out, due to the recent 'Dan trauma' they have had." Peyton said as she finshed the CD and wrote "The Flordia Mix," on the finished product. "Yeah good point, and Preggers probably wont be much fun since she is all hormonal. I swear, she would cry if I told her that the carebares died." Brooke grinned and then focused her attention to Peyton putting the CD into her bag. "Oh good! Your finshed, let's go pick up Rachel and then we can go meet up with the brood of Scott's." Brooke smiled and jumped off of Peyton's bed. She then grabbed her bags and dashed down the stairs. Peyton shook her head and laughed at Brooke's enthusiasm. "Alright, im comming," Peyton grabbed her two purple luggage bags and walked down the stairs, laughing at the fact that Brooke was honking the horn loudly. From that moment, Peyton and Brooke knew that this trip was going to be all time.


	3. Seth and Ryan time, plus one

**authors note;;**_ this chapter is long. I'm accually very proud of it. I have all the way up to chapter six written on paper, but I have to get it typed onto the computar.  
Please review _

* * *

"Come on, pick up your flipping phone!" Seth, who was sitting in the airport, looked down at his phone. He was trying to call his bestfriend and pretty much brother, Ryan. After many failed attempts it was obvious to anyone that Ryan did not want to be bothered by hi sometimes annoying brother. Seth figured that Ryan was probably in the bed with his very sex driven girlfriend, Taylor Townsend.

* * *

Seth didn't mind Taylor. She was nice and all, but he just didn't like the fact that she was steeling Ryan away from him. Seth missed Ryan, they used to spend practically every minute with eachother. But the cold hard truth was, Ryan was a "hunk". He always had a girlfriend, ever since Seth could remember. There was Marissa, Lindsay, Marissa Again, some random woman, Sadie, and then Taylor.

* * *

The entire 3 years he dated all thoes woman, Ryan and Marissa shared something. They had fallen for eachother since the first day Ryan came to Newport. No matter who ether one of them dated they still loved only eachother. Then one night after graduation, Marissa died. She died in Ryan's arms and that changed him completley. Ryan became someone that was unable to love. He wasn't sleeping at all, and he had moved himself to New Mexico to be a cage fighter. Eventually, he came back to Newport and fell for the very strange Taylor Townsend.

* * *

"What do you want Seth?" Seth let out a sigh of relief when he heard Ryan's voice on the other end of the phone. "I've been thinking," Seth said, ignoring the "oh great," that came from Ryan's end of the conversation. "Well, we haven't had any Seth/Ryan time in just about forever. So uh - We should go to Flordia, I'm at the airport now." Seth said brightly, hoping that Ryan wouldn't refuse.

* * *

"What?! Now??? Seth... why do you want to go to Flordia?" Ryan said clearly confused and agitated at the same time. "I told you, for Seth/Ryan time!" Seth said uneasly. Ryan knew that he wasn't being too honist. "Seth, tell the truth.." Seth let out a long sigh and looked down, "Summer broke up with me and I need to get away for awhile. Are you comming or what? I already bought you a ticket. All you need to do is pack yourself a nice supply of wifebeaters and blue jeans. Hey, do you think that maybe I could wear one of your wife beaters?" The other end was scilent to the point that Seth was beginning to get uneasy. "You right, I wouldn't be able to pull it off." After what seamed to be 5 minutes of constant banter from Seth, Ryan finally gave in and told him that he would only be a minute. "Seth.. Wait.." But before Ryan could Tell him what was on his mind, Seth was gone.

* * *

Withen the next twenty minutes Ryan was walking through security towards Seth. Seth jolted up when he saw Ryan. "Hey! You made it! I didn't know if you we're seriously comming or not. I was accually getting kinda nervous, I was getting sweaty palms and stuff. "Yeah, about that.. I sorta have a little extra baggage with me." Before Ryan could say anything else, 15 year old Kaitlyn Cooper walked up to the two boys. Seth looked from Kaitlyn to Ryan and sighed, he didn't mind Kaitlyn that much but this was supoed to be Seth/Ryan time and if she was there than that ment it would be Seth/Ryan/Kaitlyn time.

* * *

"Sorry, Julie and My dad are going out of town. I'm watching Kaitlyn and Taylor has the baby." Ryan shrugged and sat down beside Seth. "Seth, I promise to you that I will not get in any trouble whatsoever." 16 year old Kaitlyn Cooper walked over to Ryan and Seth. She was tall and slinder, just like Marissa had been. Something in Seth made him feel like that was why Ryan cared so much about taking care of Kaitlyn. She was practically the only thing that kept him even remotley close to Marissa. Seth knew that remembering Marissa was something that Ryan strived for. She had been the love of his life and if having her younger sister with them made Ryan happy, then Seth was okay with it.

* * *

"Okay, well Kaitlyn we need to get you a ticket then.. But if you do anything bad on this trip then your going back to stay with Taylor in Newport!" Kaitlyn got wideyed. She did not want to stay with the overly excited Taylor Townsend. "I promise Seth, I will be good! Oh, and I already got a ticket," before Seth could open his mouth Kaitlyn answered the question she knew he was going to ask. "No Seth, I didn't steel it!" She smirked and walked off towards the plane, they we're bording now.

* * *

Ryan looked at Seth and shot him a small smile, which was all you could usually get from Ryan Atwood. "Thanks, I owe you one." Seth nodded and said something sarcastic, then started to walk to the plane that Kaitlyn had already borded. "Hey man, we're brothers. I'd do anything for you." He smiled and the two of them borded the plane. "I call window seat!" With that, the three teenagers from Newport we're on their way to Flordia.


End file.
